


How Optimus Learned The Importance Of Background Checks

by vericus



Series: Wreath [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Humour, Pre-Earth, Prowl is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being suddenly thrust into the position of Prime and ending up doing a decent job of it, Optimus figured there wasn't much that could throw him anymore.  Except maybe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Optimus Learned The Importance Of Background Checks

It began with an entirely unsuspicious, and yet very unusual, occurrence. Prowl, distracted by a datapad, and Optimus, lost in thought, somehow managed to run into each other as they turned the same corner, going opposite ways. Knowing his Second in Command was probably on his way to a meeting or something equally importance, Optimus just murmured an apology, made sure the smaller mech hadn't suffered any damage, and then continued on his way.

Distracted as he was, he was back in the command center before he realized something was wrong. 'Bots were looking at him with the strangest expressions on their faces, and he frowned faintly as he surreptitiously tried to see if he'd gotten scratches of Prowl's paint on him or something equally ridiculous and rumour-inducing. According to Blackspot, he was still the number one source of gossip in the Autobots (and maybe even amoung the Decepticons), though it was started to die off. He'd be glad when it did - he was getting tired of the close scrutiny.

He couldn't figure out what he'd done this time to receive the stares, though, until he was standing right outside his office. Cliffjumper, of all mechs, was walking by and paused to ask him if everything was alright. Optimus, used to only his officers being able to tell his mood, frowned more deeply, wondering how the red mech could tell. He'd assured Cliffjumper everything was fine and was reaching for the controls to open his office door when he realize what was wrong. His battlemask was missing.

Optimus froze when he realized that, rapidly thinking back to that morning, but he was sure it had been attached when he left his quarters. He rarely took the thing off these days, in fact - it was conveniently made so that he could consume energon through it, so he didn't actually have to take it off at all. So far as he remembered, the last time he'd taken it off had been last week. And he'd hadn't started getting strange looks until this afternoon.

Puzzled, Optimus punched in the code for his office door, absently rubbing at his jaw where the battlemask attached. He'd stepped all the way inside, and the door had closed behind him, before he realized he wasn't alone. Seeing the mech seated behind his desk, lounging in his chair with feet propped up on his desk and wearing his battlemask, Optimus couldn't help but stare. The mech in question stared back, one optic ridge arched, for several long moments before removing the mask and peering at it for an astroclick before looking back at Optimus.

"Since you are so determined to keep me as your Second in Command, I thought it time you knew a few things," Prowl said mildly.

Optimus had the sinking feeling that his day was about to get a lot weirder.


End file.
